


I Love You So Badly I Want To Eat You

by D8ONO



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Interspecies Romance, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance Comedy, Teen Romance, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: —HIGH-SCHOOL VAMPIRE AU—This is year 20xx, despite of the social change happened, between humans and vampires was still in awkward position. Siegfried had to endure many discrimination daily, simply for being a vampire. He didn’t like his huge body because everyone thought he was dangerous by sight. He had to fake being weak so that the humans would not run away from him. The only person who would talk to him at the school was Hagen, his only overly-sarcastic half-human friend, who also had no friend.And then Siegfried had to fall in love with a human. Wooing a human was a taboo and To add to his awkwardness, it seemed like there was no hope for his love... or maybe it do?
Relationships: Karna | Lancer of Red/Siegfried | Saber of Black
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	1. How I Fell In Love That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightheaded_Dullahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/gifts), [Ririsuu_ariya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsuu_ariya/gifts).



That dark night, at the dark street corner, the two met. Siegfried was walking back from buying toothbrush that he broke again by his fang. There, he met a man. With his vampiric eyes, despite of the total darkness, he could see that man. White hair, beautiful cold blue eyes. And what made Siegfried couldn’t stop looking at him with wide eyes, was the sight of blood at his neck, and the scent of sweet flesh. Siegfried gulped down, trying to hold his instinct to eat. 

_Delicious.... eat...eat.... eat... This is one in lifetime chance. This scent... this blood is amazing... I have to eat him. I WANT TO EAT HIM._ Siegfried thought, as he dropped his plastic bag and fisted his hand so hard that it bled. He clenched his teeth. His saliva came out from between his teeth. His fangs were sharp, and it grow longer because he wanted to eat so badly. This kind of scent, this kind of flesh, so delicious. Too delicious. _No. No. No! I can't!_ His mind kept screaming.

That man was glaring at him. That human stepped back as he registered the vampire as a threat. He was ready for an attack, but instead of being attacked, the vampire yelled at him. "RUN!! Please!" Siegfried yelled with his whole might, with his little sanity left. He just want to gouge that human. The human was frozen. _This is bad... Is he frightened?! I can't—! I need to... I need to eat... I need to run!!_

Siegfried clenched his teeth so hard and turned his back on the human and ran away as quick as he could. He ran to one alley and tried to calm himself. He even forgot to grab his shopping bag he dropped. All he wanted was to not eat. He didn't want to eat. He want to be liked by humans. If he hurt any, or even worse, ate a human. He would be executed. There would be no more future for him. He tried to forget that scent, but he couldn't. He picked up his left arm and bit hard into it. At least by biting his own self, he could calm down. "Khh—" He grunted after biting himself. 

That human from earlier, his face and complexion, his expression, all was so clear in Siegfried's mind. That calm, yet serious face. _Was he too afraid to move?_ Siegfried asked himself as he breathe slowly. _That human... was he attacked by vampire? He had bite mark on his neck..._ And after spending half an hour calming down, his wound did not heal much, and he thought, _What a beautiful human... that eyes, that nose, that mouth..._

Siegfried forced his legs up and walked back to his home. The same route as before. Thankfully, his shopping bag was still at the same spot he dropped. He picked it and continued walking back to his home. He arrived home and went inside and sat down at the door, resting his back there. He could no longer forget about that human. 

* * *

As days passed by, Siegfried still couldn't forget the human he met that night. But, he couldn't help but wonder, _Was that human also attacked by that vampire...? Is he fine now? I hope he went to the hospital._ And whilst thinking of that human, he sighed. Siegfried closed his eyes, on his bed, wanting to sleep, and yet again that human's face appeared in his mind. And then his neck, he couldn't forget the scent too. That scent was so distinct and beautiful... _wait, beautiful? That human was a guy... but, he sure was pretty. He got long lashes too, and his skin was so smooth... imagine licking and biting—!! STOP!! Don't think about that!_

Siegfried covered his face with his pillow. And again, he thought of that human. _He was pretty skinny... He looked so fragile and weak... I bet he was traumatized. Not only he got attacked once, he almost got attacked the second time in one night._ And while Siegfried thought about that small body, he thought how nice if he could touch him. _NO!_ He sat up instantly and covered his face with his hand. His cheeks were blushing now. "Okay— calm down. I need to sleep, there's exam tomorrow," he spoke to himself.

He laid back down and that human appeared in his mind again. _This must be guilt. I'm sure._ He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was a hard process as he kept thinking about that human, but in the end he managed to sleep. He fell asleep, but if he thought his suffering was done, he was so wrong.

He woke up with his pants wet sticky. And yes, he dreamt about that human and he was fucking him. He couldn't believe what happened on him. He didn’t understand what he felt anymore about that human. The more he thought of him, he was more and more attracted to him. Someone he didn’t even know his name, and almost killed him. But that body, that scent, that blood... They were so mesmerizing. He fell for that body.

* * *

Siegfried went to school. And last night, a murder happened in the school ground. A human died in the photography class and the killer was undeniable, a vampire. There were flowers in a vase left on the art class that was temporarily closed and flower at the deceased’s desk. That person was in Siegfried’s classroom. And it was someone sitting two rows on his right. A stranger he never spoke to, but still, a classmate. He sat on his seat that morning, looking at the empty desk. He didn’t like it when a human died a prey to vampires. 

He sat there silently and did nothing, sitting there, looking very down and tired.

“What are you thinking?” The student next to Siegfried asked. Hagen, drinking his shake in his bottle, looked as bored as ever. “They said the killer is one of the students in this class...”

“That... that’s a sad thing. To think someone can kill their fellow classmate,” Siegfried replied. “I am sure I can’t do that,” 

“You sure is depressing lately. All you do is staring at the air. It’s been two days. What’s wrong?” Hagen asked. It must be something else bothering Siegfried so badly. No way he was the killer because how docile this huge vampire was. He was more like a huge domestic dog more than a vampire.

“...I made a mistake recently,” Siegfried said very lightly. As if he was afraid.

“What? Did you apologize to a wrong person?”

“No. Not that,” Siegfried replied. The joke totally flew over his head. He didn’t notice it at all and Hagen looked at him with judging eyes. And as he stared at the desk, loud female noises from outside the corridor was heard by his vampire ears.

“President!” 

“Please let me trough, I want to pay respect,” the gentle yet strong voice said. And soon, the president entered Siegfried’s classroom. A black haired young man. Dark skinned. Handsome and beautiful. The student council president, Arjuna, entered with a vase of flower. He walked to the deceased’s desk and put his flower there. Arjuna closed his eyes and prayed for a short time. Then, he took away the previous day’s vase.

He looked around the classroom, and found Siegfried and Hagen. The two vampires at the back row. He looked again and there were eleven more vampires in the class. How to differ them was easy. Vampires wear red tie and humans wear black tie. Arjuna faked a cough. “Everyone, I’m sure you have heard the news that the killer might be one of the students,” he said and looked at Siegfried, simply because of all vampires, he looked the scariest. He was huge, and looked awfully strong. His huge hand could easily crushed a head. 

Arjuna walked to Siegfried’s desk, looking down at the vampire. “That being said, I hope everyone will be cooperative with the investigation.”

Siegfried looked up awkwardly. For some reason, he was a bit scared. _How can I make myself look weak? How can I prove it wasn’t me? Should I apologize? Should I bow to him? But won’t it be offensive and look insincere? I wish I am shorter so I’d look less intimidating. No wonder the humans are afraid of me... I shouldn’t stand up so I’ll look weaker._

And in the midst of thinking, Hagen got up from his desk and faced the president. Acting the polar opposite of Siegfried. “What do you want, Mr. President?”

It was clear the human did not like vampires. But it was common for humans to dislike vampires. Most humans did not like them and was very racist, discriminative, even straight wanting them to die. “No, I‘m just reminding. I know you. You’re the infamous half-blood. I hope you don’t like The taste of human blood.”

Hagen looked at the student council president with bored face. He hated this man that instant. “I see, thanks for reminding, but humans like you, we vampires don’t like. Mr. president. I hope you’re not the next victim,” Hagen said in low tone, insulting the younger human with a sly smirk. His sharp eyes made him look so evil.

Siegfried gasped as he looked at them both. He bowed to the human. “Sumanai, Hagen’s just joking. He doesn’t mean it. I’m really sumanai.”

Arjuna looked them both at disdain. “Well, I’m sure we will find out the killer soon. Let’s just hope it’s not any of our student,” he scowled them and walked out of the class. The other students moved aside, making way for the most favorite, model-student, president of student council.

Hagen clicked his tongue, pissed, as he returned to to his desk. He hated humans like those. And behind his back, he could hear the girls calling him ‘Hagen-Trash’.

  


* * *

  


After school time, club members went to their activities, except the photography club that went home due to their classroom being closed. Hagen left for his work. Siegfried didn’t exactly have one so he just hung out and help whoever called him. He really just like helping fellow students. Though, his skill sets were limited, he could still help with mundane and boring tasks.

“Siegfried!” The students and the art class called for him while he walked on the corridor. The two girls waved to him with smiles plastered. “Help us a bit, Siegfried.”

“What’s it?” Siegfried went and asked to the girls, Karen and Bazett. Both in their cute seifuku. Both are human girls that frequently asked Siegfried to do things for them.

“We need some flowers for our project,” Karen told him, looking up to the very tall man. “Can you ask for petals from the gardening club? We need about one kilo.”

Siegfried nodded. “Ah, I will get it.”

The girls thanked him and he waved to them. And then, he went to the gardening club as told, at the rooftop. He opened the door and was greeted by a lot of flowers. And there was a single man there, taking care of the flower. He turned his head as he head the door being opened. And Siegfried almost got a heart attack. That was him. That man from that night. The stranger than he had wet dreams about. He was... tending flowers. His beautiful face, slim body, longer fingers, smooth skin, sharp blue eyes, piercing him coldly. That beauty was even more under the sunlight.

That human’s neck was warped with bandage. He was indeed attacked that night. 

That man looked at Siegfried quietly. And Siegfried looked back in total panic inside. _WHAT SHOULD I SAY? SHOULD I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT NIGHT? NO!! IS HE GOING TO REPORT ME? I— I—_ Inside his mind, mini Siegfrieds were running around and the whole town was burning down. And everything was getting worse each second passed with that human staring at him silently while holding his sunflower. “I AM REALLY SUMANAI FOR THAT TIME!!” Siegfried apologized to the human.

Siegfried waited for answer, nervously, he looked at the human with begging face. And that human stared back at him blankly. They stared at each other for a whole minute, in really awkward silence, until Karna opened his mouth. “Who are you?”

 _Eh?_ Siegfried was confused. Really confused. _No, wait, it was total darkness for human eyes, he probably didn’t see me that night. Yeah. He couldn’t see me. I see... then, should I tel him? NO! If I tell him, I’d have no chance to talk to him. BUT WHAT SHOULD I SAY?!_ “No... No—!! that time... sumanai, it’s just me remembering wrong person! Sumanai! Please forget that”

The human blinked and titled his head slight. “I see,” He replied as he put down the sunflower. “Then, why are you here?”

“Ah, the art club sent me here. They asks for flower petals.”

“Flower petals? Ahh, for the flower dog statue right? They do it every year,” Karna said and he walked the the shed, Siegfried followed him there. 

“You know much about it. Are you a third year?”

“Ah. And you?”

“Second.”

“I see.”

Siegfried looked at Karna’s back while he was picking up some tools from the shelf. “What’s your name? I am Siegfried.”

“Karna,” the human replied. 

“Um, Karna, why is your neck being bandaged?”

Karna turned back to Siegfried and touched his neck, on the part he was bitten. “I was bitten by a vampire some time ago. Don’t mind it.”

“Did you check it up to the hospital?!” Siegfried asked, louder than his previous voice, that made Karna react weirdly.

“Ah... I did.”

“Sumanai, does it hurt?”

“A little.”

“Was it consensual?” A stupid question asked.

“No.”

“Sumanai...” 

“Why? It wasn’t you who bit me.”

“Still, sumanai. I’m sorry. I hope it heals soon and leaves no scar.”

“Hmph,” Karna brushed it off. “Well then, I might need your help for the petals. I sprained my left arm so I couldn’t carry as much as I want. I hope you don’t mind that.”

A smile spread on Siegfried’s face. A very happy smile. He nodded like a good dog he was and did what he was told.

Siegfried did the work he was told, meanwhile Karna was preparing the petals, be kept looking back to the human. Over and over. _What a beautiful human... if only... if only I can bite that beautiful neck—!! What am I thinking?! No. Don’t think about that!_ Siegfried shook his head as he put down the potted plants to the other table. And for some reason there was potatoes, parsnips and carrots grown in the plant box too, quite weird compared to the rests being flower. _Ya, but those are plants too._

After moving the plants from table A to table F, he went back to Karna. “I’m done,” he proudly declared to the human.

“Ah, I’m almost done, give me a few seconds,” Karna said. 

Siegfried sat down at Karna’s front and helped him with applying preservatives to the colorful petals. “Why are you alone here?” 

“I’m not alone. The other club members are just busy today.” 

Siegfried looked at Karna’s long fingers as he put dried the petals on the towel. His fingers looked awfully delicious that Siegfried had to look away. “I see. Must be hard for you to work all alone taking care of the flowers.”

“No. I enjoy doing it myself. Alright, it’s finished,” Karna said and handed Siegfried the plastic bag filled with the petals. “Please give this to the art club.” 

Siegfried took it. His heart fluttered. “Thank you,” he thanked and blushed a but. “That—“

“What?”

“I... I...” _Come on! Initiate a conversation! Ask if he have time to go out! NO! That’ll look bad! He might think I want to eat him! What should I do?! Should I ask something else? But what? Should I ask him where he live?! Isn’t that even worse? What should I do? Should I tell him I like him? No—! That’ll make me look like a creep! He didn’t remember that night. And if he does, isn’t that worse?! Think... think... think... but what?! What will Hagen tell me if he’s here right now? There’s no way I can tell him that I had dreams about him!_ Siegfried spent like a moment, brainstorming. His faces looked like he was troubled by something very serious. His brows frowned and he stared at Karna intensely that Karna felt very awkward and he was not the most social person either so they ended up staring at each other again, until Siegfried think of something. “I really like your flowers.”

“... ah... thanks,” Karna awkwardly replied and let go of the package.

Siegfried walked away, heading to the door, and on his way he turned back to see Karna a few times. He walked very slowly until he reached the door. “Then, I’ll be going...”

“Ah...”

Siegfried stood there, not leaving yet. Another session on serious thinking went trough his head. _What can I say to him? What should I say? Should I invite him for lunch? But why would a vampire invites a human for lunch? Wouldn’t it feel like I want to eat him?! Why? Why is it so hard to speak?! He’s probably disgusted with me now..._ And then a smart idea came up to his mind. _He said his arm is sprained right?!_ “That—!! Can I come help you again tomorrow?”

Karna was surprised for a moment. “Sure,” he replied.

And Siegfried’s heart was filled with blossoming flowers. He was having a internal party right now with mini Siegfried’s dancing with rombas and maracas. He felt so happy like a dog wagging his tail given a treat. “Then, I will be back tomorrow!”

  


* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

Siegfried was so happy. He was looking forward meeting Karna again. So happy that he was smiling since morning and Hagen looked at him with utter confusion. Yesterday he was so depressed, today he was awfully happy. Too happy that Hagen felt a bit disturbed. But he kept silent. He would watch over for another day like last time, before asking him what mattered. Cautious. And then when the class ended, Siegfried quickly packed up. And quickly jumped off his seat and ran out of the class. He didn’t even say anything. He ran out with a huge smile.

On his way out, the members of culinary club called him. “Siegfried! Can you—“

Siegfried cut them off instantly. “Sumanai! I am busy!”

And he ran up the stairs while the others stared at him blankly. _What happened?_ , they all thought. They surely never seen Siegfried so happy. And what made him so much in rush?

He ran to the rooftop again and was met with Karna at the door. Siegfried’s smile got even wider. Ah, his heart fluttered. _Today, he’s beautiful too,_ he thought as he looked at Karna. “How are you today, Karna?”

“Fine,” Karna replied shortly and opened the door.

“How is your wound?”

“It’s getting better.”

“How is your arm?”

“It’s getting better,” Karna replied that answers like a soldier, flat and plain. To the point. Expressionless. But to the eyes of Siegfried, that was the most beautiful face he ever seen. When Karna looked at him, wondering, _What is with this person?_ , he still looked amazing.

“That’s great! If you need any help, just tell me,” Siegfried told him very kindly and cheerful. If he had a tail, he would be wagging it crazy. Like a dog when its owner just came home.

“Ah,” Karna replied and opened the door. “That’ll be great.”

This place was heaven for Siegfried. Two of them, together, surrounded by beautiful flowers. And Karna look the most beautiful with the flowers, under the sunshine. His pale skin was so smooth and white, and it matched with the colorful flowers.

“Can you water the flowers and crops?” Karna asked.

“All?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “The water hose is there,” Karna pointed to the water tap and the hose was neatly placed around the tap. ”If you can’t do it, I can so it.”

And for Siegfried, that was an order. ”No! Of course I can do it!” He went to grab the hose and turned on the tap. Karna still wanted to say something, but Siegfried was too quick to turn the tap that the water came out so strong and it hit the wall and Siegfried was splashed wet. And he quickly turned it off.

“...you need to turn it slowly,” Karna said. Too late. Siegfried was wet. His whole body was. He was strong he could stood still. Usually, others would be sent flying while holding the hose. Siegfried looked at him while water dripped from his hair. “Sorry...”

“No! I’m fine!” Siegfried replied. He was good. It wasn’t like he could get cold from this. He smiled confidently to Karna.

“... I see,” Karna said. “But you should at least hang your clothes so they’ll dry faster.”

Siegfried smile dropped, now replaced with heavy blush. His crush was asking to take off his shirt. Even though, it was something innocent and normal, and they both were men, it just sounded different. Siegfried gulped and grab the hose up, this time, slowly, he turned the tap. “It’s fine— I won’t get sick from this.”

“...okay... maybe you want to go home?”

“No. I’m perfectly fine. I want to help you,” Siegfried replied and then started to water the flower while being dripping wet. He looked like an idiot. But a happy idiot. He was happy just to be able to help Karna. Just to spend his time with Karna.

“Ah... That’s enough for that. Don’t overwater them,” Karna told him. This huge vampire was one hell of a weirdo. “Then, I will be doing something else.”

After watering the plant, Siegfried was told to move some of the pots for the best sunlight spot. He kept looking at Karna over and over while he was completing his mission. He admired the human’s every corner. _Karna’s so thin... maybe I should treat him a meal? But how can I do that without looking dangerous?_ , He thought and out down the last pot he had to move. Then, he went to Karna who was putting seeds into the new pots. “Hey, Karna.”

“Hm?” Karna responded.

“That— I—“ Siegfried suddenly stuttered. _Am I looking scary right now? He’s smaller than me, and he’s looking up, and my shadow is covering him. Do I look like a monster?? Why do I have to grow so big. I wish I am shorter. I hope Karna doesn’t hate me. But now, what should I ask? Should I asked if he had troubles eating? Or should I ask what food he eat everyday? No! That’ll make me look like I’m assessing my prey. Can I ask him out? But it’s inappropriate for me to ask him out now. I’m a vampire. He’ll reject that offer for sure. What? What should I to know if he is doing well?? No. I can’t. I can’t ask that._ “—do you have anything else I can help with?” He asked instead.

“No. You can go home now.”

And suddenly, the deep feeling of sadness hit Siegfried’s heart when Karna told him that. He didn’t want to leave. And his face was clearly showing it. He was frowning, like a scolded puppy. _Karna probably doesn’t want to go home with me. He must think I’m a threat. Once we leave the school ground, I can kidnap him and eat him. How can I prove it that I won’t do that? No... But at the first place, I find his blood delicious. I see... It’s of course he wants me to leave first._ “Ah... I’ll go home then... Be careful on your way home...”

“Ah. I will.”

Siegfried smiled sadly. “I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow.”

Karna stared at the man sadly walked away, still half wet from the accident from earlier. He waited until Siegfried walked out from the school. He watched from behind the tall fence. Siegfried looked up to him and waved.

He came back again tomorrow and the day after that. He was no longer the free helper and was considering to join the gardening club.

* * *

Siegfried was lining at the cafeteria to grab lunch. Vampires too, can eat human food. As long as they are supplemented with the certain protein they needed, they will survive with human food. He was lining with behind others. A guy slipped his line, and Siegfried, being the nicest vampire he was, said nothing. He got slipped like five more times before it got to his turn and pick the sandwich and drinks. His and Hagen's lunch, because Hagen never came to the cafeteria and it was always Siegfried who always bought their food... with his money. Not that he mind it. Siegfried was rich in his pockets and he had inheritance but Hagen was poor. So he was happy to help. And it became a habit for him to buy lunch for his friend since their middle school days.

Siegfried went to the school yard and found his friend. He sat down next to him and handed him his sandwich and drink. And being with Hagen means they were alone. Because no one wanted to be close to Hagen, everyone hated him. Especially after the time he almost fought the student council president. Hagen-trash, was never liked. Siegfried was his only friend. Siegfried put his straw into the carton drink, which was artificial blood for vampires. Equivalent to human's juice or milk in lunch. He then started to eat his sandwich and kept looking up to the rooftop, secretly hoping to see his crush. But Karna wasn't there, probably in lunch too.

Hagen followed too, and started eating. That was when he suddenly sprung up his questions. “Are you in love?” He asked and Siegfried chocked and coughed. After he managed to swallow, he looked at his friend. He was so obvious. He was embarrassed. “Figures.”

“How?” Siegfried asked.

“Are you an idiot?” The cynical half-blood asked back. "I've seen you like this before."

"When?" Siegfried wondered. He was damn sure that this was his first love.

"When we were still in elementary, every time the school ended, you'll run out like an idiot. Turns out you were secretly meeting a cat at the temple."

"Ah, Fafnir," Siegfried chuckled, remembering the past. Now, Fafnir was still alive and well in his house. 

“What kind of girl? Gardening club?" 

Siegfried was so troubled. But he slowly nodded. And then he opened his mouth, and he speak very lightly. “It’s not a girl...”

Hagen raised a brow and put down his sandwich and took a drink. “I didn’t know that you’re into guys. Then, what kind if vampire is he?”

Siegfried had a long pause. He looked down to his meal, troubled on how to inform his friend. He was sure Hagen won’t take it easy. Interspecies relationship was a taboo even to this age. And people who committed it usually became outcast. And halfblood offsprings were usually treated so bad. Siegfried had a hard life because he was a vampire, but generally, people could still befriend him and asks him to do things for them. Hagen, however, was just so hated he had no friend other than Siegfried for his whole life. But he needed to tell in the end. "Hagen, I need to tell you something. Please don't freak out over this."

"What?"

“He... is not a vampire.”

“Are you kidding me?” Hagen asked and Siegfried shook his head. 

“It’s not,” Siegfried replied seriously. “Even if it’s just as friends, I want to be close to him," He looked up to the roof again. He could see a little of the flowers. "He got attacked by some vampire. I don't know why there's no news about it. Usually, it'll be a big news, especially after the murder case."

Hagen sighed. "Are you pitying him? You're always like that, huh? Always acting all nice and kind."

"That's not it. He's just..," Siegfried had a second paused as he tried to explain to his friend. "Different. Something is just so strange about him. He smells really good. I... need some advice. You’re my friend and your advises always work. Please, tell me how to be friendly with a human.”

Hagen looked at his friend, seriously, thinking. He thought of his friend, and then himself. Impossible. _If anything, it'll only end up badly for you. It's impossible for a human to return your feelings. Do you know we're living in human dominated society? If you did anything, or not at all, he might accuse you for no reason and you'll still be prosecuted without evidence. It's too much. I must stop this. I must make you give up on this._ "Well then, maybe telling him he smells good and give him iron supplement."

"Eh? But, that'll make me look like I'm trying to eat him..."

"Do I ever fail you?" the friend asked back. "Being a vampire is not a shameful thing. He might discover your nature to be normal. If you kept faking it forever, you will never see the light of your feelings."

Siegfried hesitated, looking back to the roof. "... okay... I should do that..."

And he did, dumbly, he went to buy the iron supplement from the school canteen and after the class, he went to the roof again, to meet his love of his life. He opened the door and Karna was right in front of him. And Siegfried jumped a back and behind him was the narrow stairs. Karna moved quickly and grabbed the vampire's arm. But Siegfried was too heavy to pull back. So, they fell together. And Siegfried grabbed on the smaller body, trying to protect Karna. He fell and his back hit the wall. It hurts and Siegfried groaned. One second, and then he remembered that he was still holding Karna. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" he asked. Their faces were just an inch apart. And the fact he was still holding the human in his arms. Their eyes met and Siegfried's heart almost stopped. And he moved his head back and hit it on the wall. Again. 

"Are you okay?" The human asked in concern. 

"Yes! I'm perfectly okay!"

Karna blinked twice as he looked at the weird vampire. "Hmm..." He mumbled and got up on his feet. He offered his hand to help Siegfried up.

Siegfried blushed madly as he looked at the hand. _Holding hands!? We will be holding hands?! WHAT?! This is too fast! I can't! My heart can't take this._ He slowly took that hand and got up with a dumb expression on his face, only looking at Karna. His heart was beating like a young maiden. "Thank you... very much..."

"Ah... no problem..." Karna replied awkwardly. It was just so awkward between them. 

_I have to tell him what Hagen told me to say. I'm sure it'll work. Everything he told me always works!_

"Karna!" 

"What?"

"You smells really good!"

"..." Karna's mouth opened slightly, maybe because he was surprised by the sheer weirdness. But he had to be polite. "Thank you..."

Siegfried, thinking he had succeed on being nice, smiled proudly. Then, he pulled out the iron supplement from his pocket. "Here, this is for you."

Karna took the supplement and looked at it and then to the gifter. _I see, he's worried about me because I got bitten. Maybe I'm just overthinking. He seems to be really concerned about me. He's really nice,_ Karna thought as he put the supplement into his own pocket. He smiled a bit. "Thank you, Siegfried. I appreciate your concern for my health."

Siegfried was so proud of himself that day. First time he saw Karna smiled. It was really beautiful. And Siegfried couldn't stop smiling. "What are we going to do today?" 

For some reason, it was always two of them. The other members that Karna said were 'busy' never showed up. And Siegfried was happy to spend time taking care of plants just to look at Karna to his heart content. Siegfried was told to fertilize the new flowers. And Karna was doing it beside him. It was such a happiness. Karna's side looks were pretty as well. His nose, his bangs. Too beautiful. He was so much in heaven. And accidentally, the back of their hands touched. And Siegfried stopped moving like a program stopped responding. _That was too close! Too close! We're moving too fast! No! I can't! My heart! He's too much to handle. I need to thank Hagen for this later._

Siegfried was too busy with his internal thinking, he did not realize Karna was staring at him, figuring what was going on with his helper.

* * *

"It worked! He said thanks and smiled to me!" The next day, Siegfried informed his friend with so much confidence. "I shouldn't have doubted you! You know the best!"

Hagen's jaw dropped. He couldn't say anything for a moment. _This dumbass followed my wrong instruction and it actually worked? What?_ "How?"

"He's just as you said, very understanding! Thank you, Hagen!"

Hagen was in horror. He couldn't believe what had happened. _What have I done? What happened? Who the hell is this human?!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I want you..." that sensual voice sounded so nice as he licked the tip of his cock with his tongue. Siegfried gulped as he watched the man doing him, blowing him, licking his manhood and putting it into his mouth. 

And then Siegfried woke up by the alarm. He woke up blushing and sat up to shut down his alarm. As expected, his crotch was sticky again. The nights he went having wet dreams was almost daily. He sighed and and went to wash himself. He had his breakfast. A quick sandwich which he ate in silence as he rethink the hot dream he had last night. He really was into Karna that badly.

That day, he went to school early again. He was excited to see his crush once again. He really looked forward after school even before the class started. He arrived early so he went to the roof after putting his bag on his desk. He automatically went to move the pots from the shaded spot to the center to get the sunlight. Now, this became his daily job. Even though Karna told him that his arm had healed. But Siegfried kept wanting to stay, in which Karna did not refuse him. Anyone could join the club they want to be in, right? Plus another member would be nice since it was mostly him alone.

The bell rang and the class started. Siegfried went back to his class and sat down on his seat. Hagen was already there, copying Siegfried's homework that he took out from his bag without permission. Not that Siegfried would ask for one, Hagen always open his bag without telling him and it wasn't like he had anything secret in there. He just didn't mind it. And it was safe, Hagen managed to write down them all at time and then went to put it at the teacher's desk.

"Were you making ice cream again last night?" Siegfried asked his friend. 

"Well, yes," Hagen replied flatly. Siegfried had always offered him a help but Hagen would never take the offer. He preferred to work alone anyway. Plus, he could always copy Siegfried's homework and that was good enough.

The teacher started teaching, telling the students to open to certain page while she wrote on the whiteboard and explain the subject. Siegfried was a good student so he took the notes. He peeked to his left side and Hagen was not taking notes. He was drawing a bunny on his notebook, with a cute flower. 

"That rabbit's cute," Siegfried whispered to Hagen with a dumb smile.

The halfling rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he replied sarcastically. Such a simple guy Siegfried was. He always commented like that when they were in elementary too. "How's your crush?"

Siegfried blushed by that question. He looked away and tried to take notes. Embarrassed. He was a huge guy who turned red just by that question. Dork. "He's as beautiful as always," Siegfried replied. Ah, it had been two weeks since he kept bugging Karna with his affection. He smiled everyday seeing Karna. He was really much in love with the pale human. The fact that he was a human and they were prey of the vampires until five generations ago. For some reason, Karna didn't seem like a hopeless human. "He take cares of the flower with care like his precious children. Sometimes, he smiles and talks to the flowers."

"Well, I'm not surprised. That's a human that want to be alone with you for hours. I'm sure he has a loose screw in his head somehow," the halfling said as he sketched the second bunny. 

"That's not it. Karna's just really kind," Siegfried replied innocently. If only it was really that innocent.

* * *

After the class, Siegfried went to the roof again, climbing stairs. And when he was about to open the door to the roof, it was opened right at him. And it was not Karna. It was someone else. It was the student council's president, Arjuna. And he was carrying a guitar bag on his back. Why would he be carrying a guitar in the gardening club?

That gave Siegfried a little scare for a second. Siegfried greeted the president. "Good day," he said and wanted to walk pass the president, but was stopped. Arjuna stood in front of him with unpleasant face. "Sumanai, can I pass? I need to help Karna with the plants."

"Oh, so it's you," Arjuna spoke passive-aggressive tone as he closed the door behind him. Clearly showing hostility towards Siegfried. He didn’t even bother to hate his dislike towards him, or just vampires in general. "Karna’s not here today. He requested me to pick his belongings in the club for that.”

 _The guitar bag...? But I never saw Karna playing guitar before. But maybe he just like to practice alone? I see, Karna likes music. That’s very nice,_ Siegfried thought. But at the same time, it felt unsettling when the president called Karna’s name. Siegfried just hated it. "... why isn't he coming?" He asked.

"He's sick. He should be back in a few days. He left a message for you to water the plants while he's gone. You don’t have to do it by the way," Arjuna relayed and walked pass the vampire. 

There was no way Siegfried would leave the precious flowers Karna cultivated wasted away. And before he walked down the stairs further, Siegfried called him. "Wait!"

"What?" Arjuna asked as he looked back with bored face.

"What is your relationship with Karna?"

Instead of answering, Arjuna shot back the question back to Siegfried. "What IS your relationship with Karna?"

That made Siegfried thinking for a moment. What was he to Karna? A stranger? A vampire? A fellow student? "I am Karna's friend," Siegfried replied. 

"Oh, a friend?" Arjuna smirked before he chuckled as if it was some sort of joke. It was really funny he laughed for a few seconds. "You? A vampire? Friend? Are you sure you’re not trying to eat Karna? Karna’s very delicious, isn’t he? Are you waiting for him to lower his guard and bite him from behind ”

“No—!! I never think of such thing! We’re really just friends! He’s a very kind person! I just want to help—“ 

Before Siegfried could finish that sentence, Arjuna cut him off. “Stop acting like you know Karna! A vampire and a human will never be friends. You’re a predator. It’s always because monsters like you, Karna is...”

“Eh? What? Karna is, what?”

Arjuna eyed the huge man in irritation. “Nothing,” he replied coldly. “Just stop lying. I know you just want to harm Karna.”

“No. We can be friends—! I’m sure Vampires and Humans can get along well. I will never think of someone else as food. Karna’s my frie—“

“I am Karna’s fiancee,” Arjuna told the man. That sentence that suddenly came up made Siegfried stopped. His jaw dropped as he looked at the dark skinned man in disbelieve. _Fiancee? Karna’s?_ “And we’ve been living together for two years now. Just let me tell you, I don’t like you here. Of course, I want Karna to be safe, so get lost and don’t you dare to appear here again,” Arjuna then walked down the stairs, now, leaving the huge man confused and lost.

And above all of that, the crushing sadness, heartbreaking pain. The thought that Karna belonged to someone else, it was unbearable painful. His cheerful days falling in love soon, turned into melancholy.

He felt so crushed. He felt so broken.

He didn’t go to the roof and left the school. He walked with a visibly very sad face. He walked without look up front, just the ground. He couldn’t stop thinking about Arjuna and his words. He felt he was hopeless. As if he had lost all chance of getting close to Karna. He walk to the park, the opposite side of his home. And there was Hagen, in his ice cream truck, arguing with a dad about his ice cream’s price.

“Are you mad?! Five dollars for a single scoop ice cream?!” The estranged dad yelled with a sad little girl with glasses in his hand. 

“I sell quality. Not quantity, if you can’t afford it, go away,” Hagen said from inside the truck.

“You’re selling ice cream at the park. Are you trying to extort every parents who just wants to spend some time with their children!?” 

And from behind them, a mom was trying to calm a crying boy. “Maaa—! I want that ice cream!!” He screamed.

“No, let’s grab ice cream from the cafe over there. It’s cheaper. You can get three scoops for the same price,” the mom tried to reason but she failed. The boy kept crying wanting Hagen’s ice cream. And she gave up and sighed. Ever since that one time the boy tasted Hagen’s ice cream, no other ice cream could rival it.

She walked to the truck and handed her five dollar bill and Hagen grab the cone and scooped one on the cone and handed it to the boy. “Thank you for your business.”

“Papa... it’s fine. As long as papa’s with me, I don’t need ice cream,” the girl said with teary eyes. That, the dad couldn’t fight.

The dad grumpily pulled out his wallet, complaining this was the first and the last time he wold buy this overpriced ice cream. Arguing with parents was part of his job. He grab the ice cream and handed it to the girl. “Here. Thank you,” Hagen said to the girl, not the dad. And he quickly pulled the girl away.

Siegfried went to the ice cream truck and Hagen easily noticed just how sad Siegfried was. This was the saddest face he ever seen since their elementary school where he lost his stamp collection. “What’s the problem? It’s rare to see you here.”

Siegfried never came here unless for something because his home was the opposite side and it would be double walk home. So, Hagen knew something must had happened. And judging from the situation, it must be his crush towards the gardening club man. “Were you rejected?” Hagen asked more.

Siegfried shook his head. “No...”

“Then?”

Siegfried looked at the ice cream seller for a split second before looking down back to the ground. “I found out Karna is the council president‘s fiancee.... and they had been living together for two years,” he told the Hagen the issue.

“.... woah, that bad personality council president? I won’t be surprised again if he ended up to be vampire hunter or an alien,” Hagen replied. Siegfried didn’t reply. All he looked like, was a kicked puppy at the street, left to shiver in cold. Hagen sighed. He picked his scooper and prepared a chocolate ice cream. And he gave it to his sad friend.

Siegfried was genuinely surprised and touched. He took the ice cream with a regretful smile. “Sumanai,” he apologized instead of thanking.

“Oh no, that’s five dollar. You better pay up,” Hagen told him. No free ice cream.

“Ah,” Siegfried nodded. He pulled out his wallet and paid up without a complain, unlike the parents.

Hagen put down the scooper to the bowl of water and then sighed as he looked at Siegfried kept staring at the ice cream too sadly. “You should give up your childish crush soon. You know it’s impossible between a vampire and human,” he said slowly, trying to speak logic with his friend. “And that president might be an asshole, but he’s a good prospect for future. If they are together, you should be happy for him. I’m sure he’ll be happier with that man.”

Siegfried let out a small sigh and the took a small bite of his ice cream. It was a very good ice cream. It worth the price. Those parents just didn’t get it. They pay for this taste. This quality of amazing ice cream. It smelled so sweet and fresh. The taste wasn’t too sweet and the aftertaste was soft. 

Then, Hagen continued speaking. “I’m sure you will meet a good vampire somehow. Someone that’s more suitable than that human.”

Siegfried didn’t want that. The image of Karna taking care of the flowers flash back into his head. The pale skin, thin lips, serene expression. He didn’t want to stop seeing Karna. He wanted to get closer to Karna, and maybe one day, he and Karna could be very close. Even if it was just as friends. He wanted to be close to Karna. But, Hagen was right. Realistically, no humans would like him. In this human dominated society, vampires were like lower caste of group. Not to mention the risks vampire posed. Hagen was very right. This wouldn’t work. He continued eating the ice cream in the silence of heartbreak. 

Slowly, he accepted that he had no chance. Karna was just too far from his reach. And Karna had a fiancee so he shouldn’t try to broke his happy relationship. Not to mention, what he felt for Karna was partly because he smelled his blood. Maybe it was just his twisted emotion of wanting a prey that was masked as love. Siegfried just felt that he did not deserve Karna. Karna deserve more than a vampire with no skills like him.

The more he thought, the more he come to terms with his unrequited love.

“You... are right... I should give up,” Siegfried finally said something after a long silence.

“Yeah. Don’t get too down. Life is hard for vampires after all. Now, go home and finish the homework so I can copy it tomorrow,” the halfling said as he shooed Siegfried before he served another angry parent.

  


* * *

  


Arjuna arrived home with his own bag and Karna’s guitar bag. “I’m home,” he called out. But no reply. He knew Karna was not home.

He found a note at the table telling him dinner was in the fridge for him to heat up. It was always like this. He didn’t like it when Karna had to leave for his part time job. 

And what he hated more, was that Karna was tolerating that vampire, no, even forming a friendly relationship with him. He hated that vampire. He hated vampires. Because of vampires, Karna was suffering.

  


* * *

  


As expected, Siegfried couldn’t sleep. He was accepting his loss, since his rival in love was someone out of league. But he was still heartbroken. He finished his homework and even studied to tire himself but he still couldn’t sleep. He was eaten by sorrow and feeling how low he was. _Maybe tomorrow is the last day I’ll go to the gardening club. If Karna’s not there, then, that’s the end. I hope his sickness go away soon. Maybe I still can see him around the school. I am sure he’s happy with the council president..._

And while he was busy thinking about Karna, the rain started to fall down. It was just little rain at first, and then it became strong. And then he remembered, he moved the flowers out from the roof spot to the center... and he didn’t move them back after class because the conversation with Arjuna shook him too much.

_No! I have to go and safe the flowers! I know this won’t make Karna like me! But, I don’t want to see him sad because of my uselessness. I don’t want him to see his flowers wither away just because I am unreliable! I just want him to be happy._

Siegfried grabbed his jacket and rushed to the school in the middle of night. He ran pass the cold rain. He needed to be quick. _Faster. Faster. Faster!_ He ran as fast as he could.

He arrived at the school and jumped over the fence with ease. He ran inside, wet, with the cold rainwater dripping on the ground. He was about to reach the second floor, he suddenly smell the scent of blood. And not just random scent of blood... it was the scent of blood that put him in this predicament. 

Karna was in this school, bleeding.


	4. Chapter 4

A thunder stroke down. The bright light vanished away in a split second. But the scent of the blood stayed. Siegfried was so sure, this was Karna's scent. His blood. He had never forgotten this scent since that night he smelt it. It was from the classroom, around this floor. Yes. It was close. He ran passing one by one until he got to the room he smelt the blood from. It was the chemistry classroom. It was so dark. A vampire like him had problem, but a human shouldn't be able to see in this darkness. And... Karna wasn't there. What was left there, was a small pool of blood. And a trail moved from that spot. Karna had walked out from the other door. 

_Why is he here? What happened? No. I'll think later. I need to find him first._

He followed the trail to a regular classroom, Class 2-E. Before he reached the class, he heard a loud noise from inside. A gun shot. The door was not closed and he looked inside. Karna was inside, yeah. A smile spread was about to be formed, but it was also quickly disappear, replaced by a shocked expression. 

The guitar bag he saw the day before was at the floor, open wide, and it wasn't guitar inside, but weapons. Guns, knives, swords. Some of them are empty. And there was also empty sockets of a thing that looks like a stick or rods. And Karna was standing next to it with a vampire pierced with his simple DIY lance that he had to install the rods. It was piercing straight to a man's chest. A vampire. No way Siegfried was wrong. And that vampire's fangs were stucked on Karna's left arm. It was bleeding despite of the thick leather jacket.

And Karna slowly turns his head back, to look at the person who came. And the lightning stroke down again. That light was just for a second, but Karna was able to see him. His blue eyes looked scary. Like a cold blooded killer. Looking at him. "You... saw me..." the white haired man mumbled under his breath.

He pulled out his lance, kicked the vampire away and walked to Siegfried. And Siegfried knew how much danger he was in. Karna was serious on attacking him. Siegfried quickly ran away right before a bullet was shot in his direction. However, he did not escape the second shot. The second bullet shot right into his right leg and he fell down. His blood spilled out and when he looked back, Karna was behind him, pointing the sharp edge of his lance right at Siegfried's face. 

_Is this... my end? I see. I'll die like this. Ahh..._ But for some reason, Siegfried didn't feel sad. He was waiting for the sharp rod to pierce him like that vampire from previous. His blood was still on it. 

Siegfried waited for a few seconds, but his death didn't come. No pain either. Karna wasn't stabbing him. He was still there, standing at him while pointing his weapon, looking at him. He wasn't doing anything. _Can it be, he's hesitating?_

He was right. Karna dropped his weapon down. It clinked hard on the floor, but it was covered by the sound of the hard rain. He couldn't kill Siegfried. It was easy. Just one stab. But he couldn't. He turned his back on Siegfried, slowly walking away. His left hand kept bleeding and the blood dripped down. Karna waited as he walked slowly. He was expecting the vampire to attack him as he turned his back. 

He deliberately made himself looked unarmed so the vampire would take the chance. Siegfried got up. He cringed in pain because of the shot on his leg. Karna was ready to turn back with the knife hidden under his sleeve. But there was no attack. Instead, the vampire asked him, "Are you okay? You're bleeding. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

That question made Karna dropped all his guard as he looked back to the vampire that looked really concerned with him. _Is he seriously asking that? Or is this just a scheme to trick me?,_ Karna thought. But no matter how he looked, Siegfried looked all harmless. He looked very worried. "Why aren't you attacking me?" he asked as he turned to him. 

Siegfried shook his head. "I will never attack a human... You really should get that checked..."

Karna didn't answer and was silent for a moment. "Aren't you going to ask what I did?"

And then suddenly a relieved smile spread on Siegfried's face. He didn't know why but he found that dumbfounded Karna's face was so cute. "Ah, I will ask about that later after you're—"

Before he could finish that sentence. That vampire from before appeared right behind Karna. He was still alive. Although barely. He was about to pounced Karna. Siegfried automatically run front and caught Karna really by surprise. He thought that niceness was all fake until Siegfried pushed him aside and that vampire bit onto Siegfried's shoulder. Karna sat on the floor as he watched the two vampires punching each other. 

And Siegfried being one sided bitten over and over. Siegfried was never trained in combat. He didn't like fighting and had purposely avoiding it. So, he really didn't know how to fight back except to take the damage and defend his standings. 

_I can't lose. This guy will attack Karna next. I must do something!_ And as he looked at the window, the last ditch idea popped in his head. He pushed the assailant to the window. He pushed him with his whole might, wanting to push him out from the window, but of course, it wasn't working. The glass was harder than what he thought. He was ready to fall down with this vampire to death if that could save a human. Karna especially. But he couldn't. And he was still holding the vampire. Busy with holding the vampire, Siegfried didn't realize Karna was pulling out a gun and pointed it. 

Karna pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the head of the vampire. And quickly, he died and Siegfried dropped him down. He looked down to the dead vampire and was breathing heavily. Scared. He had never seen a corpse before. And he never seen this much blood in one night. He was scared. He was a vampire but he was living a peaceful and submissive life up until now. He gulped and looked down to his hands, stained with blood. His own blood from the bite and some from the vampire's wound at chest. 

“Are you okay?” Karna asked. Siegfried had be silent and kept looking at the corpse. 

Siegfried was clearly upset. Tonight might be a trauma for the rest of his life. Too much violent. He looked at Karna, about to cry. But he kept his calm. The pain on his leg that he forgot for a while due to the surge of panic finally returned and it was killing him. “Ah...” he replied.

Karna watched him for a moment before he made a phone call to someone to get this place cleaned up. After he turn off the call and put his phone back into his pocket, he spoke to Siegfried again. “I am not supposed to let you live now you’re seen this. Why do you come here? At this time? Are you that vampire’s accomplice?”

Siegfried was taken aback by those words. Now, he figured out Karna might be the rumors he heard since childhood. About the people whose job was killing vampires. The vampire hunters. They were real. Siegfried gulped in fear. If Karna’s words were true, he would need to die. “... sumanai... I just wanted to save the flowers... I forgot to put them back after school... Sumanai... And I am a vampire. If you need to kill me, I am okay with that,” Siegfried replied with a frown.

“You’re not going to fight for your life?”

Siegfried shook his head and replied. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“...” Karna sighed. “I’ve been waiting. I though you were going to bite and eat me. I’ve been letting you to stay at the club for that reason. If you tried to attack me under any circumstances, I will have to kill you. No... I still need to kill you. No vampires should be left alive after they find out the identity of hunters.” 

“Ah. I understand,” Siegfried nodded submissively. It was always his nature to nod and comply. If it was for greater good, he didn’t mind dying. 

“But... you never did attack me,” Karna continued. Siegfried was surprised slightly. “If you promise to keep this a secret. I will let you live.”

Siegfried’s lips parted. He was yet again surprised. He was given a chance to live. “I promise,” he quickly replied.

Karna then walked back to the classroom. “Then, you be better to go home now. Quick. And act like this never happened,” Karna told him as he walked. “If the people who will come here sees you, you will be killed.”

Siegfried gulped in fear. But he nodded and quickly ran away as fast as he could. He still wanted to live after all. His painful wound? He would have to deal with it at home. For now, run.

  


* * *

  


“No! You should stay home and rest! Look at you! You’re wounded. Why do you still want to go to school?!” Arjuna complained, half yelling as he saw Karna was getting ready and putting on his uniform.

“I’m fine. It’s that serious. The teeth didn’t really pierce deeply,” Karna replied.

“No. You stay home. This is why I don’t like your job. You should quit it. It’s been the fifth time you get wounded this month!” 

Well, Arjuna was right. Karna had been working hard to find the vampire suspect. He got wounded a few times, though, they were just scratches. “I’m really fine. I need to get a passing grade too,” Karna said and he insisted to go. 

Arjuna nagged the whole way to school. He kept repeating Karna should get a different job and there was no need to continue his family’s business. But Karna gave no heed and Arjuna had to stop eventually as more people showed up at their way. This happened almost everyday if he got injured anyway. He was used to it. Plus, he understood that Arjuna was just worried and want him to live well, after what happened to Surya...

They arrived at school and Arjuna went to his business because he was the busy council president. Karna went to the roof. He was not surprised when he saw the flowers were dead. Messed up. Some of the pots fell to the floor and the dirt scattered out. It was a strong wind last night. He was sad. He went to clean the mess, starting with picked the shards of the broken pots. But his arms really hurted so he stopped and just stare at the broken pots and the soil, thinking.

After what happened last night, he was sure everything would return to the days before. _Alone again, huh? I might had too much fun when he’s around. But after knowing I kill vampires, there’s no way that guy will come again. I see... In the eyes of a vampire, I must be very dangerous and evil. I shot him too..._

But this wasn’t something new. He was used to being alone. And Siegfried was really a good person. Karna really couldn’t bring himself to kill Siegfried even after his job was found out. Siegfried was just an innocent man who’s just accidentally a vampire. That guy was too gentle and good natured. Karna was testing him the whole time. By letting him stay in the roof garden, just two of them. Every second Siegfried was here, he was being tested. And he proved to be a harmless, just a nice vampire. And Karna hurt him. 

The thought of Siegfried would never come back here again, saddened him. Just a bit though. Karna knew he need to be tough because his job’s demand. And then, he realized. That man was not just a random vampire. Siegfried was his friend. And that thought amplified the sadness. He couldn’t clean this himself. It hurts. If only Siegfried was here to help him. _No, I must stop thinking like that. I don’t deserve his kindness after what I did to him. I doubted him and was to kill him. It’s normal if he feared me for his life,_ he thought.

He didn’t feel like cleaning and sat down at the side as he watched the withered flowers. _Why is my chest hurts this much?_

While he was feeling so down, someone came up and opened the door. Karna was so shocked to see that his thoughts were wrong. Siegfried appeared. Again, he proved Karna wrong. “Why do you come here again?”

“...I figured you might need some help. You’re injured, right?” Siegfried said and smiled without any kind of malice. Just the plain, usual, friendly Siegfried. Siegfried closed the door and crouched in front of the human. “Sumanai... because I am so unreliable... the flowers... Even though you had carefully raised them. It’s my fault. I’m really sumanai.”

An awkward silence assumed. Siegfried waited for the complain or anything. It was his carelessness. Though, Karna didn’t really blame Siegfried. “How’s your leg?”

“Ah, it’s fine. I’m a vampire, you see. I dug the bullet out and it healed pretty quick.”

“Of course. That was silver bullet.”

“... I see... that’s deadly for vampires... hahahah...” Siegfried awkwardly laughed. More like, nervously. That silver bullet felt more dangerous now than last night.

“Are you not afraid of me?”

Siegfried stopped crouching and sat down too, getting comfortable. “I’m a vampire. I hate my height. But I kept growing that I wish I can shrunk a little. I can’t make human friends because humans get scared of me easily because I’m huge. I don’t have vampire friends either because I am bad at communicating... That’s why, I’m happy that you’re not afraid of me,” he said, smiling. Siegfried really was kind. His gentle eyes were truthful. “That’s why... I wonder if I can still come here everyday? If you don’t feel comfortable with a vampire, I understand.”

Karna nodded. And Siegfried was so happy. “Really?” He asked and Karna nodded again. “Thank you!” The invisible doggy tail was wagging so quickly and hitting the ground as he was overjoyed. He still was very in love with Karna and discovering his job didn’t change that.

Siegfried got up and went to clean the mess. “I’ll take care of this! You should rest. Unlike vampires, humans heals slowly and it might get worse if you keeps moving.”

  


* * *

  


The lunch time bell rang and Hagen turned to Siegfried who pulled out a bento box from his back.  
That made Hagen wonder. Because it was Siegfried who usually buys him lunch and now that Siegfried had lunch box. “Sumanai, Hagen. Can you get your own lunch?” Siegfried asked as he pulled out some money from his pocket and put it at Hagen’s table. “I’m going to eat lunch with Karna,” he declared so happily and quickly ran out from the class.

Hagen couldn’t believe what he heard. And for some reason, he felt lonely. Siegfried was his only friend. And now he had to eat lunch alone. And on top of that, he had to line for himself. _Ugh... I have to line with other people?_

A few days passed without Siegfried asking any further details. Maybe it was because Karna did threatened him. But Siegfried sure damn was easy going. But Karna was expecting at least some questions. Though, he would not answer them if asked. Siegfried arrived to the roof to have lunch with Karna. He had asked Karna yesterday and was given an OK. Lucky!

“Hey, Karna, can I ask you something?”

Karna stopped eating his sandwich. “What?”

“That... it’s pretty private... if you’re fine with it.”

“If it’s related to my job, I can’t say anything.”

“No... I was told by the president, that you... and him are living together...”

Karna raised his brows. Well, that was surprising. Nobody knew about this so it must be true Arjuna told him directly. But Arjuna would never tell anyone this unless for a reason. And to a vampire on top of it. Unbelievable. Arjuna hated vampires. “Ah, yes. We do.”

Hearing that answer, Siegfried frowned. “I see... that’s true. You must be very close to him.”

“Ah, we are,” Karna replied. “When did he tell you?”

“The day when you were absent and he came over.”

“I see. Please don’t tell anyone about this. As we’re keeping it a secret.” About them living together.

Siegfried painfully nodded. He was holding his composure not to show his broken expression. “Ah, it’ll be troublesome if people finds out, right? President is pretty popular in school... he’s really cool.”

Listening to the praise of Arjuna, Karna was proud himself. “Ah, Arjuna is very intelligent. He always scores perfect even though he didn’t study as much. I always need him to teach me. He already studied for college. Actually, he can skip high school because universities had invited him but he refused because he wants to study here with me. I am truly happy to have him with me.”

“...” Siegfried couldn’t say anything. Just now, it felt like his heart was stabbed over and over. Again and again. It was so painful. Heartbreak was so painful. 

And instead of getting it, Karna continued praising Arjuna. “He’s good in so many things he said he doesn’t really know what to pick. He scored perfect 800 on five subjects. I envy him sometimes. He’s just very smart and good at everything. My father was proud of him too. My father likes him too. He often said Arjuna was like his second son.”

Siegfried forced himself to keep eating. The meal had become not good suddenly. The taste became bland. _I can’t win from that guy... He even has the parent approval..._ “Ah, he's really amazing...”

Karna finally realized the vampire’s sudden mood change. “What’s wrong? Was Arjuna mean to you?”

“No. It’s not like that,” Siegfried denied. “Though, for some reason he seemed to dislike me.”

“Ah, don’t worry, it’s not you personally. He just dislikes vampires in general,” Karna said, probably making it worse without realizing. “I’m sorry if he said anything rude. Did he tell you to stop associating with me?”

“Yes, he did.”

“I’m sorry. He’s just concerned about me. Please don’t mind it. I’ve talked to him at home about you. I’ve told him we’re friends.”

But if Karna was happy, Siegfried should be happy too. Karna looked so proud when he talked about Arjuna. He really loved that man. Now, Siegfried could give up on his feelings. He wouldn’t pursue Karna romantically. A vampire and a human would never get together, not to mention Karna already had such amazing partner. He couldn’t win at all. Siegfried felt there was no way he could rival that man. He did not deserve Karna. Karna had someone better, Siegfried believed so.

He just didn’t know that Arjuna was not Karna’s fiancee. Arjuna was just Karna’s brother.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, you look happy today," Arjuna sarcastically mentioned as Karna came down for breakfast. Lately, Karna's mood had been light and bright, and it was not for a reason Arjuna liked. Arjuna served the white rice, baked fish and miso soup for both of them and sat down on his seat across Karna's. "Is it really fun to be with that vampire?"

Karna sat down as well. He picked the chopsticks and his bowl. "Ah, he's really helpful. I've been thinking to invite him as a member," Karna said and he start eating his breakfast. 

"I will not approve that, just for your information. I'm sure Surya will not be happy either that you're being so close to a vampire."

Karna didn't talk back to that. He didn't tell Arjuna anything about what happened that night. He couldn't, anyway. It was a crime for him to let a vampire who saw him doing his job, walk away and continue living. Because if a hunter's identity was found out, the vampire might share that information with his accomplice. Arjuna, for certain, would rely that information to his father for sure. He really did not like Karna to be around vampires. _It was partly my fault,_ Karna thought. Arjuna did not want Karna to be a hunter. Of course, that was understandable. It was a risky job and Karna often return with wounds. A few times he almost died and twice he was fatally injured. Karna was happy that Arjuna cared about him, but if he had to do it. He wanted to protect. 

His decision to be a vampire hunter was not because it was his father’s occupation. Surya did not want Karna to follow his steps, in fact, he told Karna to be what he wanted. It was just he wanted to be a hunter. It was back then, when they were children. They were lost and on their way trying to get home, a vampire came up and almost attacked them, if not for Surya showing up at time, they would have died. There had to be someone who does this job or defenseless children like how they used to be would be in constant danger.

But Karna was sure, Siegfried wouldn't do anything to hurt him or anyone else. There was no concrete prove of it except of his actions, and that might be a fake thing, but Karna just wanted to believe. Not all vampires were evil. Even though, Siegfried coming back everyday, to him, was pretty strange too itself. And Karna felt quite lonely when that vampire didn't come to see him for a day. 

"It's okay," Karna said. "I'm keeping him close to watch him. It's easier to watch when he's close. If he does anything, I will be first to know."

Arjuna looked at Karna's face with doubtful eyes. "Are you sure it is all about that? There's no other reason you're keeping him around? Just to keep watch on him?" Arjuna asked. He was sure it wasn't just for that. Because he could sense the change of Karna's mood. And he looked happy when that vampire came.

"Ah, it's just that," Karna replied. There was no way he could tell Arjuna that he had thought a vampire as his friend. 

“It’s been two months though, until when are you going to watch him?”

“I don’t see any rush of it. What’s wrong to keep watching vampires? If they do no harm, they should be left as they do,” Karna replied.

Arjuna sighed and picked the soup bowl and drank the salty and slightly sour soup. "If you say so. But if he does anything, you better kill him off quick."

“By the way, Arjuna,” Karna spoke after he swallowed. “The school festival is soon. Are you going to be busy again? Last year, you were pretty busy.”

The younger man sighed again. “Well, yes. I will need to finish many things again... starting tomorrow.”

And the preparation for the school festival started with each class deciding what they need to do. Gardening club had to give out a lot of flowers as one of the class was making a huge llama tower out of the flowers. Karna was please because he liked to see his works being used by others. Ushiwakamaru came to ask for the flowers and Karna nodded. “Do you have the approval?” 

She nodded and showed Karna the form. “President had given the ok.” 

And at the student council room, Arjuna was doomed to approve each class’s ideas. Some were cute and very normal like ghost houses, stage play or maid cafe... or cross dress maid cafe. Apparently Karna’s class was doing a stage play titled Poor Cinderella. Some were weird but okay like the flower llama tower. Some were straight unrealistic like making a dolphin show. Which Arjuna told them straight. “Rejection!!”

“But— president!!” Jeanne tried to reason. 

“Where the hell can we fit a pool of dolphins?!” Arjuna scuffed and crunched the festival event from the class. “Do something more realistic! Just be a maid or something!”

And another student handed Arjuna their class’s form. “What is this!? How many times have I told you, be realistic! You can’t sell cat tears!”

Arjuna was busy pestering a few more students when Siegfried came up with his class’ form. Which he was, nervously holding as he went to the president with a worried smile. “President, this, can you have a look at it?”

Arjuna boorishly looked at the vampire. He did not like this guy at all. And Siegfried who knew, felt like because he looked scary so he crouched down a bit to make himself look smaller than his original size. So that the humans wouldn’t be too scared of him. “Cross dress cafe? The same with last year?”

“Yes,” Siegfried nodded. So, Arjuna remembered. “Astolfo is very talented as a maid and he brought much profit so we want to do it again.” And Hagen was selling ice cream too in discounted price there and it was really good so a lot just came for that.

“I see,” the president nodded and checklist the form. “I approve this,” he said and raised it up to the other students. “See? This is what I mean by realistic. And no, Angra, You can’t build a giant volcano in your class,” he continued before the said student say anything.

After getting the approval for his class, he went back and handed the form back to the class rep. Then, he excused himself for a bit. “What? Still going to see your crush from the gardening club?” The class red, Chiron asked teasingly.

Siegfried blushed. “He’s my friend. Just that. The B class is making a llama statue so he needs some help to prepare the flowers. I will stay here longer to help after this.”

Chiron chuckled. “Yes, yes. Go on, help him.”

Siegfried went up the stairs to the roof, Karna was busy. He was preparing the liquid for preservative in a blue colored bucket. Plastination. “Let me help you,” Siegfried happily chirped as he rushed to Karna’s side.

“Thank you,” Karna thanked. “Aren’t you supposed to help your class rather than me?”

“Ah, but you’re alone so you need some help too. I will return to my class after this.”

Siegfried was true to his words. He didn’t mind staying later to help his class. He just wanted to help Karna work with this. He wouldn’t let Karna to work alone. And he enjoyed the time. Siegfried rolled up his shirt and pants so they won’t get wet. Karna handed him the flower petals and he put them into the liquid and stir them evenly with his hand deep into the bucket. It was quite a big bucket. And they repeated this process again for a few times until they get the amount they needed. Rinsed them, dry them with hairdryers. Thankfully Siegfried was patient and didn’t mind doing this. 

After finishing, they packed the petals into the huge bag that would be picked later. Siegfried rolled down his sleeve and pants. And then he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “Karna, uh... I want to give you something.” Karna opened his hand and it was a coupon. “It’s for my class’s event. We’re having a cafe and serving ice cream. That’s a free coupon. Hagen’s ice cream is really good so I’m sure it will please you.”

“Ah, you’ve told me before,” Karna nodded and read the words at the coupon. “Cross-dress maid cafe... huh?”

Siegfried blushed madly. “Yes... if you’re not into that, I understand...”

“No, I will come for sure. But you as a maid, huh? That’s interesting. I’m sure you will look good on any outfit.” Karna smiled with confidence. “I’ll go at noon after I’m done with my job.”

  


* * *

  


The day of the event came. And the school was merry with so many people. Most were the students, some were outsiders that came to join the yearly event. And Siegfried? He and the other guys were in maid outfit. And the girls were dressed as butler. Astolfo was the star maid. The true master of maids and he served all the guests with cuteness. Wearing a maid dress felt a bit weird but thankfully Siegfried’s got to wear the long skirt one so he could move a bit freely without having to fear his ass exposed. His hair was tied into twintails with ribbons.

They day went as they expected. Many older men came with strange smiles when they look at Astolfo. Frankenstein looked pretty nice in her butler outfit too. She played the silent butler type as she served ice cream. 

And the guest Siegfried had been waiting since the morning came! “Karna!” Siegfried gleeful waved. More like an idiot. Hagen facepalmed as he saw that stupidly happy expression. He ran to Karna happily, like a dog who just saw his human home. Hagen swore he could see the tail wagging. “Thank you for coming! Let me get you a seat.”

“Ah,” Karna nodded and he was sat down at the single seat table and Siegfried quickly ask for the ice cream from Hagen and serve it for his crush. Karna picked the small spoon and ate the ice cream. “Hm, this is very good. It’s like what you said,” Karna commented and he looked at Siegfried from his top to feet. His eyes went up and down again. 

“What? Do I look weird?” Siegfried asked. Could it be he looked weird in this? 

“No, you look very beautiful in this,” Karna replied.

And like a heart blooming maiden, Siegfried blushed madly. “Ahh— I— thank you—“ he stuttered. “You too looks beautiful.”

Karna raised a brow. “I’m not dressed up though.”

Siegfried shook his head. “I don’t mean that but you look good everyday—!”

From the corner of the room, behind the ice cream counter, Hagen was looking at the two. _Oh, look at how dumb he is. Wagging his tail like a dog,_ Hagen thought. But deep down inside, he was a bit sad. His friend no longer think of him as the number one. And the other people also witnessed Siegfried and his puppy love.

Astolfo came to tease them. “Ya! So you’re the white angel of the gardening club?”

“White angel...?” Karna asked back.

“Yeah, everyone is calling you that! Siegfried’s white angel! He always says you’re as white as angel! He really li—“

Siegfried grabbed the shorter male and covered his mouth with totally red embarrassed face. “Sumanai! I’m really sumanai! Astolfo, please stop!”

“Ehh ehh why? But it’s true?” Astolfo tried to get away. Karna could only watch in confusion.

“Sumanai! Please eat the ice cream before it melts. I’m sumanai for bothering you,” Siegfried said as he pulled the pink haired maid away.

It was so obvious Siegfried was very much in love with that certain customer. He kept looking back to check on Karna even when serving other people. It became the class’s common knowledge that Siegfried was trying get close to the human. Yeah, it was so cute. His love was so pure and innocent. It was funny to watch how Siegfried act nervously and kept looking back and then he wouldn’t stop blushing.

Then, another customer came in. This time, it was the student’s president. He would go from class to class to check what they were doing. And that was not his only objective coming here. “Karna, I’ve been looking for you. Oh, you’re here for ice cream?”

“Ah. Siegfried gave me a free ice cream coupon.”

“Heee...” Arjuna looked at the guy over there. Rolling his eyes because of the maid attire. That was it. That cursed his eyes. “Well then, I think you should be going now? The customers keep coming in, you can’t sit here forever, do you? It’s bothering the sales. Not to mention you’re using a free coupon.”

“Ah... you’re right,” Karna had to agree. He nodded and the got off the table. He followed Arjuna to the door and he gave his thanks to the servers. “Thank you for the hospitality.” He left as he walked out with his hand being pulled by Arjuna.

Watching the two out, the severs felt sorry for their classmate. Chiron couldn’t help but feel symphony. He put a hand on Siegfried’s shoulder and shook his head. “Don’t be too down.”

But now, after seeing Siegfried’s face, Chiron saw what was not just diminished joy but anger. He never saw Siegfried angry, not even Hagen saw this more than once when they were kids. Usually, he felt jealousy. But this time, he was fully angered. If it was just Karna speaking of that man, he was okay. It was painful but he knew he couldn’t do anything. But Arjuna coming over, into his turf and stole Karna away from him? He was not okay with that. Fiancee? Who cared if they were engaged. This was supposed to be his time. 

“Sumanai, I’ll be leaving for a bit,” Siegfried said as he walked out from the class. Astolfo who tried to stop him got pushed away. 

_Sumanai, I know it, that I’m useless and a vampire. But... I love you! I love you!_ He ran pass the hall and the crowd and Karna was still close. Siegfried saw him and Arjuna who was holding him. He ran towards Karna and grabbed on the other hand that was free. 

Karna looked surprised to see Siegfried here and soon he was pulled by the vampire. Arjuna only noticed when Karna had let go of his hand and was pulled away by the vampire to run the opposite side. “Wa— wait!!” Arjuna tried to chase them but the hall suddenly got so crowded, closing his ways. Arjuna watched as Karna being taken by that vampire. IN A MAID DRESS.

Siegfried took Karna to the roof but when he wanted to open the door, it was locked. 

“The key is with me,” Karna said as he took out the key and opened the door. He pushed the door to let the vampire pass.

“Thank you...” Siegfried said and he went to the roof with Karna. Then, Karna closed the door. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Siegfried looked away. Now he had calmed down, what he did was quite stupid. He probably had made the president mad by this. Well... logically thinking, Karna was his. And Siegfried was the stranger here. “Sumanai— I—“ he tried to speak. He peeked to Karna’s face and looked away again. “I... want you to listen to me.”

Siegfried looked as Karna nodded. He sighed and he looked blue. His one sided love was getting to the point he couldn’t stand Arjuna anymore. Every time he saw that man, he was reminded of his defeat. A defeat in a battle he never fought though. _I have to do this. Even if this will certainly end up in rejection... if I never say it, I will..._

Siegfried raised his head. “I know you have that man... I know he’s a better man than me. I know I am just a vampire,” He said in low tone, slowly, which Karna listened carefully. “And it’ll be hard for you to accept me. But— I want you to know. I know you will reject me. You have a fiancee...” Now, Karna’s expression changed and his eyes widened a bit. “I am so useless compared to him. I’m not smart or good looking. But... I really like you...”

Siegfried smiled so painfully as Karna silently looked at him. _Ah, is this confession a trouble for him? Will I never come back here again? A vampire telling a human this, must be so creepy..._ “Actually, since the first day I saw you, it has been love at first sight. I’ve always thought you as beautiful...”

“The day we first met?” Karna finally said something. Siegfried nodded. No, it was not he day he found out Karna was in the gardening club. It was that night. That scent when he saw Karna bleeding. Now, it all made sense. He was a hunter and he was injured in the battle. But he hadn’t tell Karna about it. After all, he almost lost his mind and was fighting urges not to eat him. “Do you mean that night?”

Shock took over Siegfried’s body. Karna knew it was him. “You remember?”

“Ah. I’ve been letting you up here to see if you were going to eat me or not. I’ve been watching you.”

Rather than heartbroken and sad because of rejection, he was now sure his love would never be answered. Not because Karna had a fiancee. But because he knew Siegfried wanted to eat him. No sane human would want to date a vampire that almost tried to eat him, right? Siegfried wanted to cry. He had always hated being a vampire. It felt so crushing that he had to lose his first love because of him being a vampire. But, there was nothing he could do. 

“I see... sumanai. I am a monster. I don’t deserve you or your friendship and trust. You don’t have to say anything... I’m really sumanai. I almost lost myself that night. When I smell your blood, I wanted to eat you... I am really just a monster. Sumanai,” he said and turned away. He couldn’t face Karna as a monster. 

“But you didn’t.” That reply made him looked back. Karna smiled at him. “You did not attack me. You ran away. You did not let your instinct take over.”

That validated Siegfried’s doubts for his whole life. He had lived his life trying to bury his instinct. He wanted to prove himself as a harmless person. He felt like he fail all the time. He just wanted one human to say that. He was so happy. His chest felt so warm. Karna was so perfect. His smile. His face. Not only that, he understood everything. He was too good for him. Siegfried had never felt this happy and sad at the same time. 

“I know you will not harm anyone. You’re a good man.”

“I wanted to hear that. Thank you. Now I can move on with no hard feelings.” _I might be rejected, but I am satisfied. I don’t know when I can stop loving you, but I know I can let you go for your good. I’ve almost eaten you yet you’d still trust me._

“About that, Siegfried. I have a question. Who is my fiancee?”

Siegfried blinked in confusion, staring at the shorter man. “Eh? But you— with Arjuna— you two live together for two years— your fiancee?”

Karna looked pretty confused at this point. “He’s my younger brother.”

Siegfried blinked once more before he spent the next fifty second stupidly stare at Karna with a blank expression. Processing the thing inside his mind. _So Arjuna is Karna’s brother. They live together because they are brothers. They are not engaged. He’s not Karna’s fiancee. They were not in love with each other. Karna’s father did not accept him as his son in law? Wait. Wait. Does it mean all Arjuna said was a lie. He just said he was Karna’s fiancee to spite me so I’d get away. Is he doing it because I am a vampire? Because he didn’t want Karna to get close to me? Wait. Brother in law. Brother in law!?_

He grabbed both Karna’s hands with his and kissed them. “Please marry me,” he said straight as he looked right into Karna’s eyes. All the sadness he had a minute before was completely forgotten. All he knew was that he got no rival.

It was Karna’s turn to blush. He had been neutral since earlier but he couldn’t not blush from that. “Isn’t it too early for that? We’re still students...”

Siegfried gulped and lost his cool. Both of them were as red as tomato. He didn’t know what took over him, but normally, he would never do anything as bold as this. He quickly let go of Karna’s hands. “You— you’re right! Sumanai!”

Both of them looked down to the ground awkwardly. That was too intense. “But, maybe, we can start dating...?” Karna asked.

Siegfried confessed because he was expecting to be rejected. He got the opposite. _Dating?! Me and Karna?!_ He grabbed on Karna’s arms. “Is that— do you really mean that?”

“Ah.”

Unable to contain his joy and happiness, he smiled and laughed and he hugged the human. For the first time he had a human this close to him. Karna found this Siegfried to be super cute. This vampire over here, there was no way he was a monster. This was just a good, harmless vampire that was in love with him.

All was good until the door was opened and mad looking wild Arjuna appeared and be saw them hugging. “KARNA!”

“Brother!”

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU CALL YOUR BROTHER?!”


	6. Chapter 6

Hagen couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Siegfried came back. And he was being walked by that human. Both of them were smiling happily. The others peeked too from behind the door. 

“I will see you again tomorrow,” Siegfried said with such blissful expression Hagen couldn’t believe what he saw. Siegfried was never this happy. _What happened?!_

“Ah. I’m sorry for that misunderstanding. But please keep that a secret, about him.”

 _What secret? What happened? Just what happened in that thirty minutes he ran off?!_

“I know. I will not tell anyone. Thank you... that, after the event ends and I’m free, let’s go on a date.”

 _DATE!?!_ Hearing that word, Astolfo was super happy that he jumped. _No way! Why are they dating now?! Wasn’t that human taken away just now?!_

After chatting a bit more, Karna finally bid his good bye and when Siegfried was returning, they all scattered back into their initial position to avoid looking suspicious. Hagen ran back to behind the counter and awkwardly grabbed the scooper.

“I’m back,” their huge maid returned with a pleasant grin.

Chiron faked a cough. “You seems happy. What happened?” He asked the pretentious question. He already know what was the deal.

“We’re now dating!” Siegfried gleefully declared to the whole class.

  


* * *

  


Arjuna, pissed, slammed his hands on the table. He was calm enough to keep it down at school, but at home? No. He would scream. “Surya will hear about this! You’re insane! I can’t believe you’re dating a vampire!”

Karna sat down with his fingers crossed on top of his stomach as he leaned his back on the backrest. Calm and collected. “Fine. Now, you tell me. Why do you lie about being my fiancee?”

“I just want to keep that vampire away from you! That’s all. I knew it since the beginning. It’s so damn clear he’s trying to get close to you.”

“So you have to lie about being my fiancee? What if it spread around the school? What if people finds out we’re living together? How are you going to take responsibility? You should be thankful Siegfried kept it a secret because I asked him to,” Karna replied sternly as he looked at his brother. He wasn’t backing down. He would never back down. Especially not when it was about Siegfried.

“But—“

“No buts, Arjuna. People are not supposed to know we are related either. You’re being unreasonable. You promised to never speak about that and we go to school and come home separately for that.”

“Karna! Did the vampire manipulated you?!”

“You are the manipulator here, Arjuna.” The guilt game was not going to work here. “You lied to sabotage my relationship.”

“With a vampire! That’s a not a relationship!”

  


* * *

  


The TV was on as Hagen left it that way so that the kitchen wouldn’t be dead silent as he was making more ice cream. It was a romance show. About a vampire guy and a human woman who fell in love with each other. The vampire guy, Richard, had trouble controlling his impulses because of his love. In the scene, he gave the human woman, Natasha, a dagger knife. 

“If I ever lose myself and fell into monstrositu, kill me with this. Stab it right into my heart.”

“Richard... I...” And the romantic mellow music played.

Hagen rolled his eyes away. Cringe. Imagine saying this kind of lines would work in real life. Ha! Imaging giving a dagger. Any human would be scared shit. Only idiots would find this romantic. And then, his phone rang. Hagen had already guessed who this would be. Yes. It could be only one person with this ringtone that wasn’t his work ringtone. He picked his phone from the counter and answered. “What is it?”

“Hagen... I need your help.”

“For your date?”

“Uhh... yes. What should I bring for gift? It’s my first date. I want to impress him...”

Hagen turned off the TV with the remote and smirked. He got a good idea. “You see, I know this style of gifting that’s so popular with the teens nowadays. He might be into this and he’ll be even more in love with you. Do you want to know?”

“Of course!” Oh, just how relieved Siegfried hearing that.

And that smirk on Hagen’s face turned into a deadpan. “Give him a knife.”

“...what?”

“And tell him to kill you if you ever fall into blood thirst.”

Siegfried’s jaw dropped. “But that’s so weird. What if he thinks I want to harm him with that knife!? And carrying a weapon is illegal too.”

Hagen clicked his tongue. “Do I ever give you a wrong advice?”

“No...”

“Good. Do it. What time is your date?”

“At seven. Karna can only come after his part-time job.”

“Good. You have time to get the knife at morning. Pick a cool one. This style is very popular that it is adapted into movies and dramas. It’s very romantic.”

And so Siegfried nodded on the other side of the call. “I understand. I will do it.”

“I’m sure he will like it. I guarantee this to be working. I am never wrong.”

“Ah... I trust you, Hagen. You’ve never failed me.”

_Good. He’ll surely be dumped tomorrow. I’m sure the human will be creeped out. Sorry, Siegfried, but blame yourself for being this stupid. I’m sure one day you will meet a good vampire suitable for you._

  


* * *

  


Karna looked at his phone screen. 6:50pm. He certainly came a bit early. He was pretty excited himself. No matter how much Arjuna complained beside him the whole night and morning, Karna didn’t care. He had been looking forward this day. After he finished his work for the day, he quickly went home, showered clean to remove all dirt and styled his hair. He picked his best outfit to wear. He really wanted to appear good in front of Siegfried.

Five minutes later, his date arrived. Both were early. “Sumanai, did you wait long?” He asked despite of himself being earlier than the promised time.

“No. I’ve just arrived too,” Karna replied.

Siegfried eyes the human from top to bottom again. Karna was looking great. His usual hair was combed down. This style made him look more sensual and beautiful. To add with his v-neck gray light sweater, he looked very cute. And that sensual neck. Than collarbone. That was so sexy and very attractive. Siegfried couldn’t pull his eyes off his date. “Uh... you look beautiful. That hair style suits you.”

“Thank you. You’re looking amazing as well.” Karna meant it. Siegfried maybe wearing simple shirt and his hair being tied up, but he looked amazing nonetheless. His sleeve was rolled up to his elbow. Usually in school uniform, his arms wasn’t this show, so this time, they looked very hug and manly. Compared to Karna’s thin arm. The difference in mass was heaven and earth. But that was a good point of Siegfried too.

After exchanging their praises and awkward stares, they walked to their date. They didn’t know yet, that they were being followed.

Hagen was in disguise. Hat, shades, medical mask. He looked super suspicious and yet the dating couple was too busy with their own world that they didn’t notice. BUT. Hagen was not the only one following them. Arjuna too, was in disguise, following them. He was using fake mustache and a hoodie. They both had plans to sabotage this date. For the sake of Siegfried/Karna!

At first they went to get drinks. Karna had coffee. Siegfried picked tea. They sat down at the terrace seat and chatted. Karna talked about his favorite show. And then their flowers. The flowers they grew together were like their own fruit of love. each of them had both of their hard work. Then, they changed the topic to Siegfried’s cat. 

“I thought I lost him. I looked around the house and the streets, but I did not find him. When I return home I finally noticed he was in front of the TV. He is so black he blend in to the screen,” Siegfried laughed lightly as he spoke. “Do you like cats?” 

“Ah. I do like cats. I used to feed the stray cats when I was a child.”

“You as a child, huh? I’m sure you must be so cute.”

Arjuna was hiding behind the bush as he eyed the couple. _What’s with this dumb conversation? Siegfried, I thought you’re smarter than this. Why does Karna even like you? I’m way better than you. At least ten times._

Hagen was sitting a few tables away from them, but he could still hear their conversation. _Oh, that human either have no standard or just have a weird taste in man._

They spoke a bit more about the random things. Like, a new batch of flower to be planted. Karna said he wanted to try sunflowers. Siegfried agreed and that he would help. His hand slowly crept to Karna’s and he put his hand on top of his. Karna looked at that hand that was holding his. His heart beats slightly faster. “Karna, I have something to give.”

 _Finally! Time to mess everything!_ Hagen was grinning behind his mask. He was ready to see his friend heartbroken again. And he would be the one to console him again. Yes. Not only saving his friend from a doomed relationship, not to mention a dangerous one too, since a human can unjustly accuse vampires of non-consensual feeding and that would be execution. He would be the best friend who would stay with Siegfried at his sad times. Two birds with one stone. Genius!

Siegfried let go of the hand and pulled out the knife from his pocket. A beautiful silver knife. Karna knew it by first sight. The sheathe was beautifully carved too with floral pattern. It was a regal knife. Since Hagen said it was a romantic move to say that line, he thought that a silver knife that could kill him works even better than a normal knife that can also kill him but with more effort. Basically he spent a lot of money to buy a weapon that can potentially end his own life just to impress his love. 

Arjuna saw that and was very worried. _Is he planning to kill Karna here?! I knew it!_

“Karna, this... Please take this,” Siegfried said as he put it on Karna’s hand and closed it with his. “It’s a silver knife. One stab to my heart,  
I will die. If I ever lose myself or even try to hurt you. Kill me by your hands. I shall never hate you. If you judge me to be evil, I will accept it. My life is yours. I will accept any decision.”

 _Holy shit he really says it and he added more cringe. What kind of improvisation is this?_ Hagen almost chocked on his coffee.

 _What the fuck?! Is he suicidical?! Does he really mean that? He doesn’t even know Karna’s a hunter! What the hell?!_ Arjuna was so burning in much anger. _Wait, if a vampire may not know about someone being hunter, does that mean I can kill him by telling him Karna is a vampire hunter?_

Hagen was expecting Karna to be creeped out. But no. Instead, Karna nodded. “Ah. I will. When that time comes, I will die with you.”

_Affection +25_ Karna really was very pleased. Courtship progress +18%. Their fingers crossed. The cold metal of the sheathe became warmer by the heat of them both. He had never felt anything this passionate before. Siegfried was proposing his life. Karna had no other way but to accept it. 

_OH! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY IS HE EVEN REPLYING THAT?! WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I GAVE SIEGFRIED A BAD IDEA IT ACTUALLY WORKS!! WHO IS THIS GUY? IS HE EVEN NORMAL? HUMAN, YOU SHOULD BE DISGUSTED. DON’T TELL ME YOU ARE INTO THAT MOVIE!!?_

They couple looked very much in peace. For Karna who was a vampire hunter, this was very romantic indeed. Poor Hagen didn’t know that. He was under assumption that Siegfried’s puppy crush was a normal human. It was never Siegfried being the danger for the human. It was always the opposite. Karna was the wolf in this wolf and sheep relationship.

And when Hagen was too busy cursing Karna in his mind, that human’s eyes shifted to him. Hagen was taken by surprise. That cold eyes. It was just one second and Karna looked back to Siegfried. Fear started to spread inside the half vampire. Those were eyes of a predator. At that moment, the realization stroke Hagen for the first time. He was not dealing with a normal human. His friend was in even more a danger situation. _At this rate, I’m going to lose my only friend! I can’t let that happen. I can’t let that human manipulate Siegfried any further. I must do something._

_I can’t let that vampire play Karna any further. He’s acting weak until Karna fully drop his guard and one day, for sure, he will eat Karna! I must save Karna! I must do something!_

The two stalker followed the couple walking down the dark street. No one was there except for them. Arjuna had to prove Karna wasn’t a normal human! If Siegfried found out Karna’s job, Arjuna would have an excuse to report him. Good plan. Now, lucky he had a fake knife inside his pocket. _If I pose as a robber and attack them and if Karna fights back, he’ll start to question it for sure!_

Hagen was waiting at the section to stop them. _If I pose as a robber and attacked them, Siegfried will surely not hurt me. And the human will doubt that Siegfried is my accomplice! Luckily I have a fake knife in my pocket to bluff with real robberies._

And right when the couple was at the section, both of them jumped in front the couple. Both pointing their fake knives at Siegfried and Karna. Both Arjuna and Hagen looked at each other and four of them stare at each other in total silence. Both Siegfried and Karna had already realized the stalkers at this point except the stalkers themselves.

 _FUCK! A REAL ROBBERY!_ , the stalkers thought, in total panic.


End file.
